


Living on the Road

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer, The Slayer Chronicles - Zac Brewer
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pick Up Lines, Protective Greg, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Greg travels on the road with his brother and cousin. Pov circles between Greg, Henry, and Joss.





	1. Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story in progress. I really like the idea of Henry or Greg being protective of Joss after finding out what he's been through, so that's the frame.

Greg woke to the whimper quickly crescendoing toward a scream. He silently cursed his little cousin for trying to sleep on his own again as he threw the blanket off of him. Joss was curled up on the little armchair, starting to thrash. Greg sighed both tired and hurting for what his little cousin had had to go through before he’d got him back.

“Come on, Joss. Let’s get you back to my bed before you start fully screaming,” he whispered, wishing Joss was still little and Greg could scoop him up instead of having him get to his feet and stumble back to the bed Greg shared with him. Joss stumbled ahead of Greg and climbed back into the bed half-asleep.

Greg climbed in on the other side, and Joss was pressed against his side in the next side. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling wondering how he got to this point. 

“Is he okay?” Henry asked softly, and Greg looked over at his little brother, propped up on his own bed.

“As okay as he ever is.”

Henry fully sat up in a way Greg recognized as being pissed at what their uncle had done to their cousin because he did the same thing. “How can- he was human! How can someone do that to their own blood? We’re supposed to fight monsters to protect humans.”

“Not all non-humans are bad. Remember that little siren-mermaid hybrid that just wanted a safe home where she wasn’t alone.”

Greg thought he could see a hint of a smile on Henry’s face when he turned to look at him. “I thought she was going to take Joss with her.”

He let out soft humorlessly laugh. “I thought Joss would let her.” He could still see so clearly Joss’s soft, sympathetic, heart-breaking expression as he nudged her to a new body of water telling her that she’d find a new family was waiting for her. He’d like the siren-mermaid, Greg could see it in his eyes when she kept looking back at him as if hoping for him to say something else.

“Do you ever wish we could settle down like that?” Henry asked softly.   
“Abraham would find us again.”

Henry sighed. “I know.”

Greg waited for his brother to lay back down and go back to sleep. He didn’t tell him that he had nightmares about Abraham finding them, that he would stay up to protect his cousin and brother just in case something came for them. He didn’t care as much about having a place to settle down as finally feeling safe in a way that didn’t have Joss getting hurt on their behalf. He rolled over with a sigh. It was a puzzle he couldn’t figure out.


	2. Pick Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry needs help with pick up lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a friend help me with some of the pick up lines

Henry smiled at the girl as he slid into the seat next to her. “Are you a vampire? Cuz I  could stake you.” He wanted to shove his foot in his mouth the moment the words came out. The girl was gone just as fast. He banged his head on the bar, muttering “stupid, stupid, stupid.”

Sometimes he wished he had a normal life where his brother would be teaching him good pick up lines instead of sewing up their cousin back at the hotel when he’d gotten between Henry and a charging werewolf. Greg had taken it down before it hurt Joss too much. Sometimes he wished even more that he didn’t feel so useless.

“You need to learn pick up lines that don’t make you sound like a serial killer. Vampire theme pick up lines are all well and good as long as you turn it on yourself.” Another girl said as she slid in beside him with a beer. She looked goth.

“Like are you vampire? Cuz I want to give you my blood.”

She raised an eyebrow. “That’s just creepy. Try, are you a vampire? Because I feel hypnotized by your gaze.”

Henry’s face burned with the way she leaned on her hand with her gaze fixed on him. “Are you hunting me? Because that smile is killer.” He wasn’t sure if he meant it or was just playing along.

She laughed. “Now you’re getting the hang of it, serial killer. Is it the full moon? Because you’re making me feel about animalistic.”

Henry snorted. “Are you a demon? Because you could possess me anyday.”

Her eyes shone in the low light with laughter. She whispered in his ear, “Are you a ghost? Because I’d let you haunt me for all eternity.”

A shiver ran down his spine, and he whispered back, “What’s your name?”

“October, and you are, serial killer?”

“Henry, and I’m not a serial killer,” he protested weakly, wondering in the back of his mind if hunting supernaturals that killed humans couldn’t be defined as being a serial killer.

October shrugged. “Sure whatever you say. I gotta go. I promised I’d pick up a friend.” She slid a little slip of paper toward him that he hadn’t seen her scribble on. “Call me if you need better pick up lines next time.”

“I could be a serial killer,” he blurted, and promptly wanted to bang his head on the bar again.

She smirked at him. “And I could have a basement where I torture innocent guys with my hot girlfriend.”

“Is it wrong that I find that kind of hot?”

“What? Me torturing you or having a hot girlfriend?”


	3. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joss is mistaken as Greg and Henry's brother and it makes him happy

The waitress was flirting with Greg again, Joss noted from the opposite side of the booth beside Henry. Greg glanced at them before turning back to the waitress with a polite smile. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’ll be available tonight.”

She smiled. “Taking care of your brothers?”   
Joss felt his chest warm up at being mistaken for their brother. Greg just nodded simply, and Joss had to duck his head down to his meal. It shouldn’t matter so much what people thought his relationship to Greg and Henry was. He had a sister. He had a family.

The feeling didn’t go away.

 

Greg went up to the desk at the inn alone to get a room. Joss leaned against the outside of the window and watched Greg interact with the desk clerk. Henry was chatting with him, but Joss wasn’t paying any attention to him. He couldn’t hear what was being said inside, but when Geg gestured toward them he imagined for a moment that he was telling her that he was looking after his younger brothers.

He let the imagining go and closed his eyes, resting his head against the glass. What would it have been like if he was their brother? Would Abraham ever have grabbed or would Greg have stood in front of him, protecting his little brother? Henry would’ve been his twin. He couldn’t imagine how that would’ve been.

“Joss?” He snapped back up at Henry’s soft questing voice.

“Sorry. What were you saying?” And Henry proceeded to go through how to pick up a girl, according to a girl he talked to.


	4. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg finds his cousin and brother drunk.

Greg wasn’t even sure how his brother and cousin slipped out without him noticing. He does know how he found them in the middle of an underage club. Thank God for having an observant front desk clerk that his brother and cousin didn’t manage to fool.

Henry’s on the floor dancing with some goth girl and laughing. He hears only half of what they’re saying, but he’s pretty sure they’re exchanging cheesy pick up lines and puns. He moves past them, quickly searching for Joss. He finds him making out on another boy’s lap, and that’s a surprise. The only crush Joss had talked about was a girl named Kat.

He manages to get them back to the hotel room and finds himself in the bathroom helping them throw it back up. At some point he finds Joss leaning against him, almost asleep. He looks up at Greg with unclear eyes and murmurs, “Can I be your brother?”   
Greg didn’t know what to do with that. He had gotten the impression something had been bothering Joss, but it seemed odd that their particular blood relation was what was bothering him. He could deal with it in the morning. Henry fell onto his lap with a complaint about him paying too much attention to Joss, despite his little brother having a girlfriend now.

They weren’t too much better in the morning despite both deciding Greg’s bed was theirs as well.


	5. Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry wakes up to find out he has a grilfriend

Apparently, Henry had a girlfriend now. He got a little drunk and ended up with a girlfriend. On the bright side, it was the same odd girl he’d been trading pick up puns with last time. He found out when she casually mentioned it in a text (how’d he get her number?!).

**October**

I didn’t think you were that drunk last night.

**Henry**

I take it you don’t have a girlfriend that helps you torture innocent guys in your basement.

**October**

Maybe she dumped me because of my terrible serial killer puns.

Henry wanted to laugh. She was weird with a dark sense of humor and not the usual girls he found attractive, but , well… his life was unexpected, dark and weird. It fit and maybe, just maybe, it would work. Joss gave him a knowing look from where he was still laying on the bed with Greg crashing behind him. They shared a quiet smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any incidents you'd like to see in this AU, let me know


End file.
